father_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13
Chapter 13 is the thirteenth chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot The family is scattered and are under attacked. Full Chapter AT THE HOSPITAL Nick is in surgery while Clarence, Kathy, Bella, Ali, Anthony, and Gary are in the waiting room to hear from the doctors. While Clarence and Kathy are there for Nick, who they consider to be one of their "boys.", Ali, Anthony, and Gary are there to comfort a scared Bella, who is fearing for her father's life. Clarence is concerned about being here rather than at home with Nancy. But Kathy assures her husband that Nancy is safe with Andrew, Daphne, Scott, Charlie, and the others at their house. Gary adds that with everyone else together, the Killer wouldn't be able to take them all out at once. Clarence nods. Perhaps that is true. Maybe this Killer can't kill everyone when they're together. AT THE CARTER HOUSE Andrew, Daphne, and Beverly are watching TV in the living room. They are scared for their injured friend. Although, Nick is a dumbass, insensitive, dishonest, and sometimes even a liar, Nick has a good heart and is family. Nick would never hurt anyone. Meanwhile, Tyler, Abby, and Nancy are in the grandparents' bedroom, sitting on the large bed, and watching TV together. Emilia and Vicki are in the attic and looking at old stuff that the Carters have stored throughout the years. Anton and Anna are in the basement and watching TV on the couch. Back in the living room, Charlie comes in from the kitchen and notices that Scott is gone. He asks Andrew and Daphne where Scot went. Andrew says that he got a call from the WAVE and needed to get there. This upsets Charlie as everyone was told to stay at the Carter house. Charlie takes out a backup gun and hands it to Andrew, telling him to protect the family while he goes after Scott. Andrew tells Charlie to be careful as he leaves. AT THE WAVE Charlie arrives at the WAVE, seeing that Scott's car is parked at the front, which means that Scott is here. Charlie gets out of his car and heads for the door. He yells for Scott to come back with him to the Carters. He opens the main door to find that Scott is struggling with Ghostface. Having heard Charlie approaching, Ghostface quickly stabs Scott in the shoulder and throws him aside. By doing this, Scott hits his head on the counter and is knocked unconscious. Charlie aims his gun at Ghostface, telling him to drop his knife. But Ghostface just points the knife at him. Charlie scoffs and says, "I have a gun, you have a knife. What do you think you're gonna do?" Suddenly, the blade shoots out of the handle, hitting Charlie in the chest and he falls backwards onto the floor. Ghostface takes off running from the store. BACK AT THE CARTER HOUSE Beverly decides that she's going upstairs to be with Nancy. This leaves just Andrew and Daphne in the living room. Daphne says that she needs to smoke a cigarette. Andrew hands her the gun, which Daphne accepts. She gets up from the couch, walks into the kitchen, and goes out to the side of the house through the sliding glass door. She sits on a chair by the sliding glass door. She is facing the opposite direction of the garage, which is separated from the house. Ghostface appears from behind the garage and slowly approaches her. From behind, he covers her mouth to cover her screams. He goes to stab her. But she pulls out the gun to fire up, which would alert other people. So Ghostface quickly pushes her forward, which causes her to hit her head on the metal railing and she is knocked out. MOMENTS LATER Andrew comes into the kitchen and opens the fridge to grab a soda. He looks at the sliding glass door but doesn't see his wife out there. He goes to the sliding glass door to open it. But as he does -- Ghostface sneaks up behind him, slamming him against the glass, and stabs him in the back. Andrew goes to scream from the pain. But Ghostface grabs his hair and slams his face into the glass. Luckily for Ghostface, the glass didn't break, which would have certainly been loud enough to alert other people. But it does knock Andrew out. He drops Andrew to the floor. He appears to be dead due to the stab wound to the back. But is he? IN THE BASEMENT Anton and Anna are making out heavily on the couch. Anna is on top of Anton as they prepare to remove their clothes. They are so into it, that they don't even notice that someone is coming down the stairs. It turns out to be Ghostface. He quietly approaches the couch and gets behind them. He grabs Anna by the hair, pulling her back. She attempts to scream. But Ghostface impales the back of her throat with the knife. Anton shouts, "NO!" But there is nothing that he can do to save his girlfriend. Anna Moss is dead. Ghostface throws her body aside. Anton attempts to fight back. But Ghostface slams his knife into the top of Anton's skull like Anton's head was a pumpkin. Anton makes a death gasps before falling off of the couch. Anton Rodriguez, son of Charlie and twin brother of Emilia, is dead. IN THE HALLWAY (UPSTAIRS) Abby walks out of the Carters' bedroom and heads for the stairs. Ghostfaces comes out of Nancy's bedroom, which Abby doesn't see, and sneaks up behind her. Just as Abby reaches the stairs to go down -- GHOSTFACE PUSHES HER. Abby falls down to the bottom and hits her head on the floor. Ghostface observes her from the top of the stairs. She appears to be dead. But he doesn't want to waste anytime. Even if she isn't dead, she'll be down for a while. Ghostface knows that there are people up in the basement. So he grabs a chair and puts it under the door to prevent them from interrupting his mission. IN THE CARTER ROOM Tyler and Nancy are lying on the bed. Beverly is on a chair by the window. Suddenly -- the door burst open. Nancy and Beverly are terrified and scream. Tyler gets up and attempts to charge at him. But Ghostface decks him in the face and knocks him out. Of all the people Ghostface has knocked out, Tyler is the one he's trying purposely not to kill. The others were to either isolate the threat or they appeared dead. Nancy and Beverly hold each other in fear as Ghostface approaches them. He just stares down at the two girls. AN HOUR LATER The police have taken oven the Carter house. Charlie, who survived his injury due to a bullet and stab proof vest, is crying as the morgue staff is wheeling Anton and Anna bodies to the morgue van. Paramedics are checking on Daphne, Abby, and Beverly. The Carters arrive with Ali and Anthony. Kathy panics over seeing this. Clarence asks Charlie what happened. Charlie informs them that the Killer attacked everyone, getting himself and Scott at the Wave, Scott is on his way to the hospital, and Andrew is badly hurt and they don't know if he'll make it. But Anton and Anna were killed. Kathy and Charlie hug each other and cry over their losses. Clarence is shocked and horrified. He asks where's Nancy. Charlie struggles to tell Clarence -- "He...he...he took them. He took Nancy and Tyler." Kathy cries out in horror and Clarence holds her. Clarence asks if they know where the Killer may have taken them. But Charlie shakes his head. There is a dark cloud over the family. They've lost people and now are in fear for the lives of Tyler and Nancy. Where are they? AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION Tyler and Nancy are tied up back to back onto chairs. They both regain consciousness. Nancy cries and calls out for help. But Tyler calms her down by assuring her that he's right there. It helps a little bit. But Nancy is still scared. She says, "I want Grandpa." Tyler says, "I know you do, baby. But everything is going to be okay." Suddenly, a voice says, "Yes. Everything will be okay..." Tyler and Nancy are horrified to find -- GHOSTFACE approaching them. Tyler threatens him by saying, "Touch her. You die!" Ghostface assures him that he won't hurt either one of them. It's not in his mission to hurt them. Tyler asks Ghostface what he wants from them. Ghostface says that there is a lot to "their story" that is very complicated. Tyler asks what "their story" means. Ghostface says that everything will be explained soon. Deaths *CD = Chapter Death (Deaths in the chapter) *SD = Story Death (Overall deaths in the story) Trivia